Sonic's Bloody Adventure
by Svadkn
Summary: Sonic is going on an adventure. Too many characters from different games/movies/stories to put in. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was running, and eating a chili-dog when he saw a shadow moving in an alleyway. He stopped and peeked at who was there. It was our friend Ronald McDonald and Ayumi from Corpse Party,

Ayumi looked like she was on them drugs, as she had this wild grin with her tongue flopping out. Ayumi started hopping up and down and said, "Yep, dis where corpse ass is at!"

She took out a McSachiko paper doll.

Ronald and Ayumi grabbed the doll and chanted, "Sachiko fuck me!" when Sonic intervened. He put his hand to rip the doll away from them, but instead Ronald, and Ayumi grabbed hold of the doll. No wait, it was cardboard.

The three of them started playing tug of war, when finally it ripped into three pieces. Poor Sonic didn't know what that meant.

The three of them were teleported to Heavenly Host Elementary school. Somehow they stayed together.

"Wowzies suhs Sanic wanted that corpse pussy too!" Ayumi said while waving her hands in the air like she don't give a fuck ass. Ronald just starts to giggle.

It was a giggle that sent shivers running down Sonic's spine. "How do I get back?" Sonic asked frantically. He only wanted to tell them to stop using drugs, and be green, but look where that got him.

"You don'ts." Ayumi answered back happily. Sonic looked at her and glanced over to the spot Ronald was originally. Sonic looked around, but couldn't spot Ronald.

"Anywayz byz!" Ayumi said. She walked away and for some reason her tongue was still flopping about.

Now, Sonic was naked and afraid.

He walked around and saw some of the corpses. It was horrifying and Sonic really wanted to get back. Sonic opened a classroom door and stepped inside. He instantly regretted it as he saw Pyramid Head from Silent Hill sitting in one of the desks.

Sonic slammed the door closed, and ran sonic fast out of that place. Then he heard what sounded like a giant sword dragging through the floor. Sonic turned around and saw Pyramid Head, who somehow kept up.

Sonic screamed and ran into Sachiko. Sonic frantically looked back, but saw no Pyramid Head. Then he felt something sucking his dick. He looked down and saw Sachiko going at it. Then Sachiko started eating his dick. Then eventually his dick was gone. Why was he just sitting there? We will never know. Sonic kicked Sachiko in the head and it caved in. Maggots spilled out of her head and Sonic was gone.

Running to the opposite side of the school while his dick dripped blood, hurts like hell. Sonic slowed to a walk and held the spot where his dick used to be. "Fuck me!" Sonic cursed.

"I'd happily do it!" Sonic heard a voice. Sonic turned around and saw Ronald McDonald standing there. He was covered in blood and had maggots in his hair. Ronald had a sadistic smirk and advanced towards Sonic.

Sonic didn't want that shit and got the fuck out of there.


	2. Fucking Hate My Life

Sonic ran and went into the infirmary. He sat down on one of the beds and sighed, trying to process what happened, also trying to bandage his dick spot.

"My life sucks..." Sonic mumbled.

Sonic held hi knees together when the door slammed open. It was Sachiko!

Sachiko had Sonic's dick in her hand. It had bite marks all over it. Sonic flinched when he saw it.

"Heh, heh, now you get to suck your own dick!" Sachiko said cheerfully.

Sonic was trapped, he couldn't get away. His muscles refused to move as he stared horrified at Sachiko. Sachiko walked up to Sonic and shoved the dick in Sonic's mouth. Then she sewed his mouth shut, so he would suck his own dick forever. Blood profusely came down Sonic's throat, making him nauseous.

Sonic threw up in his mouth, but was forced to sallow it. The stitches oh his mouth hurt like hell.

Sonic the had explosive diarrhea. No, really, he shat and it exploded. When it exploded Sonic flew up higher and higher until he was in space.

Sonic somehow could still breathe, but he didn't questions it. He flew more and then slammed into a starship. He broke the glass and fell onto Shadow the hedgehog, who was dressed up as Maria. He had the wig and boobs.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's chest hair, bit his nipples and pushed him into space. Shadow smirked and walked off.

Sonic now had his dick eaten off and his nipple eaten off. What a fucking wonderful day, right? Fleeting in space and blood was floating away turning into Pikachus. Then the pikachus started eating each other. It was beautifully goryo.

Then there was one pikachu left. Sonic tried floating away, but the fat as fuck pikachu looked at Sonic with its beady eyes. The pikachu grinned a bloody grin and started advancing towards Sonic faster and faster. Sonic floated to the Earth's atmosphere and started to fall.

Sadly, the pikachu fell with him. They started fighting midair, when suddenly the pikachu exploded rainbows and chocolate. Chocolate covered Sonic from head to toe.

Sonic was still falling, God it was taking forever. Sonic sighed and crossed his arms when all of the sudden he fell up and hit Heavenly Host's roof. Sonic went through the roof, two floors, and finally landed in the basement.

"Ugh..." Sonic groaned. He looked up and saw hundreds of mannequins surrounding him.

Sonic got up and tried to look around when he saw Pyramid Head fucking Sachiko. Luckily they were so rough that they didn't notice Sonic.

Slowly, he walked out and heard, "Ugh... fuck meh pussy harder. AH! Harder, baby, harder!" It was Ayumi's voice. Great.

He walked to the exit and the he felt hands on his shoulder's. He jumped and turned around in time to feel someone licking his face. It was of course Ayumi. Sonic tried to push the erotic Ayumi off him, but failed miserably. Sonic looked up and down at Ayumi. Ayumi had dog ears, a thong on, and spikes on her nipples.

"I'mah mother fuckin' doggyo!" Ayumi screamed. She then got a bottle of pills out of her pussy and shook it. "Sex pills!' she cheered.

Sonic tried getting away, but was tackled and forced to swallow the pills. Sonic gasped and crawled away from Ayumi, but she grabbed his foot and pulled him towards her.

"You should feel the effects VERY soon..." Ayumi whispered. That's when Sonic felt the effects...


	3. Chapter 3

Ecstasy. That's all Sonic felt. He felt like he needed to fuck everyone on the planet. No, let me rephrase that, _everything in every dimension_ regardless of gender, age, or looks.

Sonic's tongue all of the sudden came blasting out of his mouth. His tongue turned into a fucking dick. - He crawled on top of Ayumi and they kissed.

Saliva was going everywhere and then Sonic fucked Ayumi with his tongue. His tongue grew longer and longer until it exploded through Ayumi's head.

"Waahh." Sonic's tongue waved around and destroyed a few walls. The he felt pain on his tongue. He couldn't see what it was, but the pain got heavier and heavier to his mouth and he saw sexy Pyramid Head cutting him like Jeff the Killer. Speak of the devil, here comes Jeff.

Jeff starts stabbing Pyramid Head, who looked like he got off to that. Sonic grabbed his dick spot and started masturbating, then he grabbed his tongue with one hand and masturbated with that.

Pyramid Head, Jeff, and Sonic started a jerk circle. Fluids were going everywhere. Then Pyramid Head started fucking Jeff, who's fucking Sonic, who is using his giant tongue to fuck Pyramid Head. They went on and on seemingly forever. Pleasure running down Sonic's spine as he gasped in ecstasy. "Aaah..."

Then they harmoniously started fucking faster and faster and then there was a loud BOOM! They created a explosion. Smoke and fire were going everywhere, but who gives a fuck anymore.

Then the three boys collapse. Sonic looked up and around. Smoke and gas was everywhere. Then he noticed that they weren't in Heavenly Host anymore. Nah, this was worse.

Sonic's ass got teleported in the inside of a unicorn. There was a shit ton of pink and glitter. "Need to... fuck... MAOR!" Sonic gasped.

Then he noticed the pink stomach acid. There was rainbows coming out of there and the one hit Sonic.

The rainbow was sticky and Sonic screamed as he got higher and higher. His comrades got tinier and finally vanished.

Sonic was alone... All he could now hear was his own heartbeat and the intestines of the unicorn. Then it stated snowing. Not the cold stuff no, no, no... glitter clumps.

Before he knew it he was covered in glitter. Sonic looked down and saw darkness as he was still going up.

Eventually, the pills Ayumi gave him wore out and Sonic could assess the situation.

Sonic did a few barrel rolls, got unstuck and flew out of the unicorn's mouth. Problem was he was still tiny! Sonic looked down and saw that his wounds had reopened.

Now bleeding, he fell to the ground.

He expected death as soon as he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes as tightly as he can, waiting for the end. After a while, he opened his eyes to see that the unicorn caught him.


	4. Unicorns

"Hello!" the unicorn said joyously.

When the unicorn spoke Sonic could detect the smell of pizza and icecream. The unicorn was pink fluff with patches of blue. It had a horn the shape of a dick.

"Uhh... Are you okay?" It spoke in a country accent and Sonic couldn't tell its gender.

"Mm... Yeah? What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Ho, ho, ho, I just saw you come out of my mouth, so basically you got transported to this world form yours..." it replied.

"How do I get back?"

"Ho, ho, ho, ha, ha, ha, I will tell you after do a quest for me son." The unicorn smirked and continued, "You see that bucket? Go in there and retrieve a rainbow banana."

Sonic sighed and said, "Fine, fine..."

The the unicorn threw him in the bucket. When Sonic flew down he was instantly hit by a putrid smell. The liquid was suspiciously brown and yellow. It wasn't water so, Sonic wasn't too worried. He swam around and finally saw it.

The banana was indeed rainbow and it glowed in the dark.

Sonic grabbed it and then he heard a growl. He turned around to see a vagina with red eyes. Sonic tried screaming, but instantly regretted it as his taste buds got greeted by the taste of shit. Sonic grimaced and tried to swim away.

The giant vagina flew at him while shitting out rainbows and sparkles. Sonic tried swimming as fast as he can when the vagina monster then spat out a fire ball.

Finally, Sonic reached the surface and when he did the unicorn grabbed him. He panted as felt bile rise up his throat. Somehow swallowing it he held the banana up to the unicorn. It grabbed the banana with its teeth and gulped it down.

"Mmm..." the unicorn murmured.

"Well, now I guess I have to take you back now huh?" Sonic nodded. He wanted to get back ASAP.

"Well, up my butt you go!" It merrily said.

"Wait, what?"

Before Sonic could react, the unicorn started to shove him up his ass.

The unicorn's ass was wet and smelled like shit. There were maggots crawling out of its ass, but they were no ordinary maggots. They were rainbows and glowed green. They had giant red eyes and had 66 tongues, plus they had triangles on their forehead.

Then after an few moments mushrooms popped up and tampons flew at Sonic at super speed. It started raining tigers, bears, and flamingos fucking them self.

Sonic started to scream and the his eyes changed. Sonic's green eyes turned yellow and he began to fuck the nearest tiger. The a bear grabbed his shoulders and forced him to bend over. Then the bear entered his grill. At first it hurt because the bear had a 66 inch dick, but eventually Sonic got used to it.

Then he started falling, his fur turned different colors and his teeth all fell out. This was traumatizing for Sonic.

Then he landed into a bed. It was his bed. Sonic looked around. Everything was the same until he looked down...


End file.
